The Rise of the Vampires
by Peryton
Summary: This Fanfic is based on the episode Awakening, which I loved but was rather disappointed by.  Tesla and Magnus have revived the ancient Vamp queen Afina, and this time she means business.  Teslen, naturally.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello fellow Sanctuarians! I don't know about you, but I was rather disappointed with the ending of Season 3's episode Awakening. So I decided to make a few changes. It'l start out pretty much the same, and naturally I don't own any characters, names or anything else even remotely related to Sanctuary. I love getting comments and constructive criticism, so fire away!) **

** Chapter 1**

Awakening

_ Somewhere in East Africa_

It was an awfully hot day, although that really was to be expected considering geographic location. Helen Magnus and Nikola Tesla had just walked into the underground caverns Henry had located a few days prior, upon Magnus discovering information on a potential Praxian stronghold in the area. Naturally she went to investigate. And who better to accompany her, than Nikola Tesla. Nikola had been bitter all week, so the entire Sanctuary team certainly would not complain with any method she devised to improve his mood.

"If this trip is your way of apologizing for leaving me behind last time," Nikola Tesla said as he admired one of the brilliant stone walls of the cave.

"Yes." Helen Magnus said slowly with a smirk as she glanced at him from over her shoulder.

"You're officially forgiven." Nikola said with a smile as he returned her gaze. Helen smiled.

"I thought you might approve." She said as she aimed her flashlight down the corridor.

"Approve? This is amazing." Nikola said in awe as he waved his flashlight up and down the walls. "The last known stronghold of Praxian society before they retreated into Hollow Earth."

"Well, lets not get ahead of ourselves." Helen said pointedly. "For all we know the data I collected from the holographic map could be inaccurate." Nikola was in the lead, and had already proceeded into a larger cavity.

"Oh really." Nikola said as he quickly walked over to one of the walls. Which was adorned with ancient script. Helen glanced up from where she was standing, and pointed her flashlight at the wall. Her face contracted in thought.

"Interesting." She said as she walked over.

"Uh huh." Nikola said distractedly. Helen walked up beside him and looked closely at the writing.

"You know, this reminds me of when we were in Egypt looking for Tut's tomb." Nikola said with a smile. He sighed slightly. "Those wild early days. No ground penetrating data, no satellite imagery." _Those were indeed the days._ Helen thought. _No worries, no responsibilities. Just a couple of Oxford students exploring the unknown._

"We were barely better than grave robbers." Helen agreed while she continued to study the writing. Nikola glanced over his shoulder.

"Fiver years of searching and then one day Howard Carter just points at the spot." He said as he walked away from the wall and farther into the corridor.

"Oh, the man was a genius. In his own way." He said. "Also he had excellent taste in Claret." Helen turned away from the script and pursued Nikola, studying the towering walls as she passed by.

"Hello." Nikola said as he spotted something on the far wall. Helen lowered her flashlight and walked over to him.

"Dead end?" She said.

"Um hmm." He said in reply as he pressed his hands against the stone. "I can feel there's power being drawn off behind here." He said as the two studied the wall.

"No visible wiring." He noted as he splayed his flashlight across the wall.

"A doorway?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, possibly." He said. "I could disengage the locking mechanism with a magnetic pulse." He said.

"And your confident of that." Helen said. Nikola glanced over his shoulder sharply, with a slight glare. Helen met his eyes, but said nothing. _So predictable, Nikola, so predictable._ She thought to herself. Nikola rolled his eyes and pressed his hand against the stone.

"Remember this moment Helen." He said. "We're about to make history." He smiled broadly. "Again." A slight humming sound began to radiate as Nikola released his magnetic pulse. Helen held her breath slightly as she watched. Then with a grinding sound, the door slid open. Nikola quickly removed his hand and the two stared into the space beyond. Nikola headed foreword, Helen right on his heels, as the two entered the wide room. The motion censored lighting flashed on, illuminating the area. Nikola turned around and smiled brilliantly at Helen, who returned the gesture._ Wow, I love it when he smiled like that._ She thought, then mentally scolded herself for letting her thoughts wander. Nikola clicked off his flashlight and started exploring.

"Oh my God, look at this." He said softly as he walked over to a pillar. He quickly slid his backpack and jacket off his shoulders and stared at the newest set of ancient writing.

"It's the ancient script of the Sanguin Vampiris." He said as he delicately touched his hand to the stone.

"Vampires?" Helen said in shock. "According to the map this was a Praxian stronghold." She said. _Oh, Helen, you've really done it this time._ She thought.

"Not anymore." Nikola said distractedly. Helen glanced around her in shock, her mouth slightly ajar.

"It says here that my ancestors drove them from this place and made it a fortress of their own." He said in wonder.

"Nikola wait." Helen suddenly said as a thought struck her. "If this was a Vampire stronghold they'd have fortifications. The Vampire shields, take off your bracelet." She commanded as she removed hers and tossed it to the floor.

"Bracelet?" Nikola said sharply as he turned to face her. "I prefer to think of it as a-" He never finished his sentence, for at that point a beam of blue energy tore through his chest. Helen gasped, whether in shock or terror, she couldn't say. Nikola pressed his hand over his now bloody chest and collapsed to the ground, gasping. _Oh, no._ She thought. Her mind overwhelming with fear.

"Nikola!" Helen cried out as she dashed over to him. "Damn it!" She yelled as she kneeled beside her friend. She glanced over her shoulder as the door slid shut, locking the two inside.

Nikola struggled over to one of the pillars, and leaned heavily against it. He couldn't stand up, pain was searing through his body, as he held his hand firmly against the wound.

"Stay still." Helen said as she searched through her bag, worry laced in her voice.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Nikola asked, still panting.

"Some sort of energy beam. This room must be protected by Vampire technology." Helen said.

"And the Source Blood shield hid my Vampire DNA." Nikola concluded.

"It perceived you as being an ordinary human." Helen said as she removed his bracelet. Nikola glanced sharply at her.

"Oh, that hurts." He said.

"Alright, how bad is it?" Helen asked as she tried to remain calm, and simultaneously change the subject. "Let me see."

"No, not a good idea." Nikola retorted huffily. "The only thing keeping my insides from spreading out across the floor is the Magnetic field I'm generating to hold them in." He said with a forced smile.

"Dear Lord." Helen said in shock as she stared at her long time friend. "Alright, stay calm." She said, more to herself than to Nikola. She stood up and strode over to the now closed door. Panic was starting to make her hands tremble ever so slightly. Pressing her hands against the stone, she applied all her weight in an attempt to open it. Nikola glanced at his now bloody hands in disgust.

"You know, you realize the thing about traps is that they're meant to be escape proof." He pointed out dryly. "Particularly when they're designed by Vampires."

"Well there has to be some other way out of here!" Helen exclaimed in frustration. She wasn't going to accept defeat, not while there was still breath in her body, and more importantly, in Nikola's. She walked over to one of the pillars and started searching for any hint as to a secret exit.

"How long can you hold on?" She asked as she turned to face her friend.

"For the rest of my life." Nikola said between pants. Helen's eyes met Nikola, and for a split second, their duel fear was shared. She clamped her mouth shut and walked over to him.

"Your pulse is thin, you're losing blood into the cavity around the wound." Helen said as she kneeled beside Tesla.

"If you cut me do I not bleed?" Nikola quoted, he was starting to look dazed. Helen stared at him in frustration.

"No Shakespeare, please."

"Do you remember the leaves of autumn that time we met in Oxford?" Nikola asked as Helen wrapped his coat around him.

"You need to stay focused, your body is going into shock."

"And that Crimson dress you were wearing." Nikola continued in a dazed tone.

"You'll start to feel cold, and then you'll want to sleep." Helen continued.

"Yes."

"You can't give into it. You need to keep that Magnetic field going. Any more blood loss and you'll-"

"A sensible woman would have worn black, you know, to fit in. But not Helen Magnus, oh no." He said.

"Nikola!" Helen said as she tried to get his attention, his head had rolled over, and his eyes were closed. Grabbing one of the two cylinders of Epi in her bag, she quickly removed the covering and stabbed the pure adrenaline into Nikola's leg.

"Ah! Holy mother of-" Nikola said as he cringed back in shock.

"You need to stay awake!" Helen said.

"There are other ways of getting my attention. I never knew you could be so cruel." He said as he glared at her.

"I'm trying to keep you alive!" Helen said.

"Why? I have a hole through my vital organs and we're miles from surgical facilities. You…Are in….Denial." Nikola said as he breathed deeply.

"If I could recalibrate a Stunner to-"

"You could buy me a slow agonizing death instead of a decent one. Even I don't deserve that." Nikola pointed out.

"You need to keep the blood circulating while we figure this out."

"Helen, you're going to have to find another date to the prom." He said, his face betraying how exhausted he was. Helen stared at him in silent fear. She closed her eyes for a moment, before sighing angrily.

"You had to rush in, didn't you." Helen said in frustration. "You couldn't wait ten seconds to scan for weapons."

"When have you ever known me to put common sense ahead of intellectual curiosity." Helen sighed as she pulled out the last shot of Epi.

"There's only one shot of Epi left." She said softly.

"You wouldn't happen to have any Morphine in there instead?" Nikola replied hopefully.

"If I gave you an Analgesic it would suppress your respiration. You'd just, go to sleep." She said with a slight shrug.

"In your arms." Nikola replied dreamily.

"And bleed out. Instantly." She said.

"Also true."

"Is that really what you want?"

"No. Tempting as it may sound. I have a different final request." Nikola said. Helen gave him an exasperated look.

"It's not what you think." He said. "Read to me." He said as his eyes wandered around the room.

"You're serious?" Helen said in surprise.

"Helen, we're surrounded by the greatest trove of Vampire knowledge the world has ever seen. It's killing me, I'm being robbed of my last great discovery. I've spent my life trying to piece together my ancestry. Come on, read." He said as he looked at her intently. With a sigh, Helen stood up and stared at one of the pillars.

"Alright," She said softly. How could she say no. _He looks so adorable when he's vulnerable._ She thought, again scolding herself. Then she focused her mind on the runes in front of her.

"The armies of the third great kingdom gathered. Our enemies recruited unnatural creatures of land and sea and air, marred by fin and fur and….scales." She said hesitantly as she struggled to translate the writing. "They must be referring to Abnormals." She said. "It looks like they fought side by side with the early Praxians. And then when the Praxians retreated into Hollow Earth-"

"Those Abnormals went with them." Nikola finished her statement for her.

"It would explain why some of those species are so similar to our own."

"You're welcome." Nikola said with a cheeky grin. Helen chuckled and strode over to the next pillar.

"The weak who remained stayed to serve." She read. "Ah, the golden age of Vampires, of which you're so fond. The age of Human slavery." She looked again at the script. When Nikola didn't reply she glanced over.

"Nikola!" She called, as he seemed to be dozing off.

"Keep reading." He said as he opened his eyes again. Helen sighed deeply and turned back to the pillar.

"The warrior queen Afina and her court were laid to rest in state. To rise again in the afterlife." She said. "No, that's not quite right." She studied the words closely. "Kianaru?" She asked Nikola.

"Aftertime." He replied.

"Aftertime, to rule into eternity." She continued.

"I like the sound of that." Nikola commented. "Maybe I'll meet her on the other side."

"Wait a second: Laid to rest in state….. There's another character." She said as she reached out and started rubbing dust off of the pillar. "Laid to rest, here." She said. Nikola turned to stare at her, her own confusion mirrored in his eyes. Helen slid her hands down the pillar, when she reached the bottom she felt it loosen, and applied pressure. With a slight grinding the wall to her left lowered, displaying a giant magenta crystal. Helen and Nikola both stared in wonder at the sight.

"Good heavens." Helen whispered. She spun around to face Nikola.

"It's the queen of the Vampires." He said in awe.

"Just think, Nikola, we're the first people to see this tomb in thousands of years." Helen said as she walked up to study the crystal more closely. _Amazing._ She thought. _And of all the people I could have been stuck sharing the moment with, it's Nikola._ She found herself smiling slightly, why she was so happy it was him, she couldn't say. Nikola quickly grabbed the last shot of Epi from Magnus's bag and shot it into his leg.

"Nikola, no! What are you doing!" She cried as she dashed over to him.

"Help me up." He said as Helen kneeled down beside him.

"Are you out of your mind?" She asked in dismay.

"I'm not missing out on this." He said as he started to lift himself up. "Help me up." He repeated. "Come on." Helen reached out and grasped him by the arm as she supported his weight. The two hobbled over to the steps beside the crystal. Both panting heavily. Nikola placed one of his still bloody hands onto the stone to steady himself.

"Look at her." He said as he stared up at the queen. "Perfectly preserved, like an insect in amber."

"They must have mastered crystal replication on an atomic level." She said.

"Oh, don't sound so surprised. These are Vampires we're talking about after all. Every advance we've seen in our lifetimes, nothing but a pathetic attempt to recreate what my race achieved before the Humans even left the caves." Nikola said. "Just leave me here among Vampire royalty. My only piers."

"I have a better idea." Helen said as she studied the crystal, her eyes shining ever so slightly. She turned around and walked back over to her bag. From which she retrieved her Stunner. She then stood up and wiped the hair from her face as she positioned herself with a clear shot at the crystal. _Lets hope this works._ She thought to herself. _Or I might have to learn the art of crystallization myself._

"Move aside." She commanded Nikola.

"What are you doing?"

"If there is even an ounce of fluid in that corpse, a few cells of unaltered Vampire DNA-"

"Helen, I'm shocked." Nikola said with a slight smile. "Are you offering to re-Vamp me?"

"Get the hell out of my way, I am." She said.

"I have never been more attracted to you than I am at this moment." He said with a smirk as he moved himself out of her line of fire. Helen bit her lip in an attempt to refrain from blushing, then raised the stunner and fired. Nothing happened with exception of a few clinking noises. She fired a few more times with the same results.

"Bloody hell, what is this thing made of?" She said as she lowered the gun and walked over to the crystal, which didn't even have a scratch on it.

"We need something stronger." Nikola said as he shifted into a more comfortable position. _Wait, what if…._ She didn't even finish the thought before acting on it.

"On Praxis," Helen said as she returned to her bag. "I used a laser scalpel to cut through the hide of an Earth moving Abnormal." She said. "That's the same principle I just need to focus the beam."

"No, no, no. You'll overload the power condenser." Nikola said. _Always so positive._ She thought. _How have I put up with him for so long._

"Do you have a better idea?" Helen asked irritably, knowing quite well he didn't. She returned to her work of dissecting her Stunner, revealing the coils within.

"Unprotected Platinum coils, Wolf Boy," Nikola said with a roll of his eyes. "Have a word with him about power efficiency."

"I doubt Henry planned on this type of repurposing." Helen pointed out as she continued to fiddle with the Stunner.

"That's no excuse. Secure the oxylator or you'll get vibration." Nikola said.

"Yeah, I got it. Thank you." Helen said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, get this wrong and you might as well pull the plug on a radiation grenade."

"Which is starting to sound more and more attractive." Helen said with a roll of her eyes. She replaced the cover on the newly refurbished Stunner.

"Alright, ready or not," She said as she inserted the ammunition. "Time for a field test." She stood up and strode over to the crystal. She then fired the Stunner, a thin line of blue energy streamed out. Within seconds the Stunner began to smoke. Helen let out a cry of pain.

"Damn it! Overheating!" She exclaimed.

"I'd say I told you so, but it wouldn't bring me much satisfaction at this point." Nikola said with a slight wince. Helen walked over to the crystal and studied the slight indentation where the laser had penetrated.

"How deep?" Nikola asked.

"A few millimetres." Helen replied. Nikola groaned as more blood slipped out onto his hands. The adrenaline had begun to wear off, and Nikola was fading into subconsciousness.

"Don't you dare!" Helen said as Nikola rolled over into the fetal position. "This is not over!" She grabbed her bag and placed it a few meters in front of the crystal. She then leaned the Stunner on it, and it again released a stream of blue light before sputtering out. Helen stared between the Stunner and the crystal in dismay, before dashing once more to study the indentation.

"It's not deep enough." She said. "Can we pull out the explosive core and pack this hole. Nikola groaned and slid further to the ground.

"Nikola! No!" Helen said as she kneeled beside him. "Ah, come on." She said as she placed her hands on either side of his face. Her hands were trembling slightly. _I can't lose him, I won't let it happen._ She thought.

"Come on, Nikola." She said. She glanced back up at the crystal, and then at a brick lying just behind him. With a sudden idea she leaned over him and grasped the stone, she then proceeded to the crystal, and bashed the stone against it. Letting out an infuriated scream at each hit. Then the crystal cracked. Helen stared in shock at the large crack in the magenta crystal.

"Bloody hell." She gasped. With new purpose she bashed the stone against the crystal repeatedly. Nikola groaned again, he was now sprawled on the floor.

"Nikola!" Helen said as she ran to her bag and withdrew a syringe. "Hang in there." She said, her breath coming in heaves as she dashed back to the crystal. She then inserted the syringe into the crack and withdrew a sample of blood. Dashing over to Nikola's side, she inserted the needle into his arm. She again pressed her hands against the sides of his face.

"Ah, come on. Fight!" She said. "Fight." She repeated in a softer, almost broken voice. Then he flinched, his entire body sprang to life. His body began to mutate, eyes rolled back, fangs appearing as the Vampire blood slipped through his veins. He sat up and growled slightly, he swung his head a bit, clearing out the kinks.

"I'm back baby!" He growled his fangs slightly modifying his voice. He swung his head again. "And it feels good." He smiled at her, and Helen smiled back, not wanting to admit just how scared she'd been for a moment there.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Helen asked in concern as she kneeled beside him.

"Are you kidding? I feel great." Nikola replied. "Better than I have in years." He said as he finished cleaning the blood off his hands with a towel and pulled his jacket on. The two stood up.

"So how did you manage to-" He stopped short upon noticing the rather large crack in the side of the crystal, and the slightly worn brick on the ground.

"Wow." He said. "Never underestimate the power of a woman's determination." He said. Helen could feel herself flushing slightly.

"Well the… the Stunner beam must have weakened the crystal matrix." She said.

"Oh right, it didn't have anything to do with your fear of losing me." He said.

"Don't let it go to your head." Helen replied, while Nikola smiled. "Now can we get out of here please." She said. Nikola smiled broadly at her.

"Allow me." He said as he walked over to the door, with Helen following just behind. "Lets see…" He said as he placed his hands on the stone. "Now, the mortar has been reinforced with a carbon compound. Hard as diamond." He said.

"So you can't break through it?" She said.

"Well I'm not exactly at full strength." He pointed out. "I'm hungry enough to drink cows blood." Nikola said as he turned to face Helen, one hand on his stomach.

"Ugh, well there's two packs of peanuts and a protein bar." She replied uncomfortably. Feeding a Vampire had not been on her list of favourite things, at any point in her life. Nikola made a face.

"Eww. No." He said as he turned back to face the door. "Alright, stand back. I'll see what I can do." He pressed his hands against the stone and applied all his strength to shift it, grunting slightly at the strain.

"Damn it." He said as he lost his grip.

"These walls are part of the original Praxian fort. They were built to withstand the strength of a Vampire." Helen pointed out. Nikola turned to face her.

"So kind of you to say."

"Why would they build a booby trap without failsafes?" She asked. "I mean, there has to be some sort of control to override it." Nikola turned to face a panel adorned with ancient script on one side of the door.

"I found these markings," Helen said as she pointed at them, "I thought they might be sensors but nothing seems to operate the door." Helen said. Nikola placed his hand gingerly on the letters.

"Alright, maybe they're burnt out." Both immortals were distracted from their thoughts by the sounds of cracking emitting from the crystal.

"That's odd." Nikola said as he and Helen walked over.

"The crystal's degrading." She said.

"Must be a reaction to the piercing of the outer layer." Nikola reasoned.

"My God." Helen said as she stared at the crystallized queen. "She's alive."

"We have to get her out of there." Nikola said with a glance at Helen.

"We're not equipped to handle a living Vampire." Helen pointed out. Nikola grunted.

"Excuse me, one of us is a living Vampire." Nikola said. "Helen, come on. This is our chance to come face to face with the last remanent of an extinct species."

"I agree." Helen said. "I'm just saying, we need to wait until we can get a proper team down here." Nikola rolled his entire head.

"A proper team. How long is that going to take?" He asked in exasperation. "Come on, the crypt is disintegrating on top of her. I'm sorry, once it was opened and the air got in all bets were off."

"And I opened it, I get it, thank you." Helen said.

"I'm not blaming you." Nikola said. "But, yes, you woke her up, so now deal with it." The two stood in silence for a moment while the crystal continued cracking.

"Do you want her to die in there?" Nikola asked.

"No, of course not." Helen replied.

"Good. Because I would hate to think that the only creature that's not worthy of your protection is me and my kin." Helen glanced at him, and almost stuttered an apology, and a bit of outrage along with it, considering how much he'd scared her less than twenty minutes ago when he'd been seared by a laser. Almost. Nikola put up his hands defensively and walked over to the right side of the crystal. He then placed his hand on it, causing it to explode in a shower of glass shards.

"How…how did you do that?" Helen asked as she and Nikola backed away.

"Vampire." He said with a smirk. Helen glanced at him uncertainly, this whole situation was getting far to unpredictable for her taste.

Afina opened her black eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Helen and Nikola both reached out and placed their hands on either of her arms.

"There's no need to be afraid." Helen said.

"It's okay." Nikola chided. Afina glanced in between the two uncertainly as they led her down the steps.

"We want to help you." Nikola said.

"Come on." Helen said as she led the queen.

"Do you think she even understands us?" Helen asked Nikola.

"I don't know." He whispered in reply as Afina settled onto the same stone slab Nikola had sat on not long ago, when his body was held together by a simple Magnetic field. Nikola kneeled down to look at his queen at eye level. She then glanced down at the small pool of blood Nikola had left behind when he'd settled his bloody hand onto the slab to support his weight. Afina gingerly touched her finger to the blood, and lifted it to her lips. She closed her eyes as she tasted it. Nikola and Helen stared at her with a mixture of shock and awe. Afina opened her eyes again and stared directly at Nikola.

"This is, from you." She said slowly. "Your blood. Nikola." She said.

"What did I tell you." Nikola said to Helen softly. "The most brilliant, elegant, race in history. They solved the babble problem by imbedding communications in blood."

"It's remarkable." Helen agreed, she bent over to face Afina at eye level. "You've been asleep for a very long time. How are you feeling?" Helen asked.

"I was in stasis, not asleep." Afina retorted. "No need to patronize me." The Vampire growled irritably.

"Noted." Helen said as she stood up straight again. Nikola walked over to face Magnus.

"Imagine a business card with a drop of blood in the printing." He said. "You'd eliminate cultural misunderstandings instantly. Global rule becomes a legitimate possibility." He said.

"Can we focus for one minute?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry, we'll talk about that later." Nikola said. Afina meanwhile stood up. "I would love to talk about that later." He said.

"Where's my brother?" Afina asked. "Kahmen." She said. Nikola and Helen glanced nervously at each other.

"There haven't been Vampires on Earth for a very long time." Helen said.

"But I carry on that legacy." Nikola said.

"Dormant gene." Helen explained. "Activated by exposure to pure Vampire blood."

"Helen, please. Why do you have to make it sound so clinical?" He asked. "My true nature was reawoken with these dormant genes and, uh, my vision and, uh, my genius, all my gifts, from my ancestors. From you. Practically wasted in this, primitive modern world." _No need to mention that I activated the gene for you. Twice._ Helen thought.

"What about the rest of my people." Afina interrupted. Obviously she hadn't been paying much attention.

"There's been a shift in power." Helen said.

"And our beautiful cities?" Afina asked. "All that we built."

"Yeah, it's all a little different than what you'll remember." Nikola said. Afina nearly collapsed, spared the unfortunate landing by Nikola's quick reflexes.

"Thank you." Afina said, smiling slightly. "If we're the only two left, I'll have to rely on you." She said. Nikola nodded.

"It would be my honour." He said. "I have so much to learn from you, and, that's not something I'd ever say."

"I can attest to that." Helen said from the sidelines. She was starting to feel irritated at being forgotten so quickly. She was quite tempted to point it out too. _Oh, why bother._ She thought, at the look of pure awe in Nikola's eyes as he stared at the queen. She didn't want to give Nikola any more teasing material than was absolutely necessary.

"Yeah." Nikola said with a slight smile.

"And what's your story?" Afina asked Helen. "Are you of the kingdom?"

"Well, it's a little complicated." Helen said awkwardly, glancing naturally at Nikola.

_ Half an Hour later_

Helen was back on the other side of the room, kneeling beside her bag. Returning the burnt out Stunner and Epi containers back to their places.

"So," Nikola was saying to Afina, "You were at war with the Praxians for centuries."

"They were terrified of us." Afina said. "Tried to destroy us anyway they could. And then they ran into the Earth like rats." She spat. "We took over all their old forts."

"But it says there that you were dead." Nikola said. "You were sent to the afterlife, or after time." Helen stood up, she'd finished her packing, and too be honest she wanted to hear the Vamp queens answer.

"Kianaru isn't the afterlife." Afina said. "It's the future." She smiled smugly.

"Right, right. How could I have missed that." Nikola said, while Helen walked over to stand beside the two Vampires.

"So you were deliberately put into stasis for thousands of years." Helen said.

"Whenever one of the royal family is immortal it's hard to pass on the throne." Afina said. "My ancestors kept trying to kill each other. So we had to come up with a better way."

"You took turns ruling." Nikola said with a smile, while he glanced at Helen to gauge her reaction. "Just so evolved." He said. Helen refrained from rolling her eyes. She was seriously outnumbered in this situation.

"I left my brother Kahmen in charge." Afina said. "He was supposed to revive me."

"But that never happened." Helen finished.

"No, I've heard of Kahmen." Nikola said. "And the legends say that he ruled for a thousand years before he was assassinated by his youngest son. Which means he left you in there to rot, while he kept your kingdom for himself."

"But look who's still around." Afina said as she settled her hand onto Nikola's. Helen stiffened at the action. _Oh, come on, Helen._ She thought._ Stop being so oversensitive._ Or was it jealousy? She didn't finish the thought, either way.

"You and I, Nikola." Afina continued. "Not him. He can have the past. We'll take the future." She said.

"Yes." Nikola replied.

"None of us will have very much of a future if we don't get out of here." Helen pointed out gruffly, she had had quite enough of this. "Afina, can you tell us how to reopen the door that locked us in here."

"The security system was designed to protect me from my enemies." Afina said as she strode over to the door. Helen glanced at Nikola before following. "Anyone who broke in would be killed instantly and sealed in with me." Afina said.

"Yes, the Egyptians did the same thing thousands of years later." Nikola said as he sped past Helen to walk beside the queen. Helen barely managed to keep herself from growling like she was Vamp herself.

"How did you set it off if you have Vampire blood?" Afina asked as she stopped to face Nikola, Helen once again standing in the middle and just off to the side.

"Aw, that's a story for another day." Helen said quickly, while Nikola shot her a glance. "The question is, how do we get out of here now?" Helen said, pointedly ignoring him.

"There's an escape hatch behind that wall." Afina said as she pointed to the wall opposite. "A Human wouldn't be able to shift the weight, but one of us could." Afina said, glancing at Nikola. "If you have the strength. I'm afraid I don't, I need to feed." She said, a slight rumble resonating from the back of her throat. Which made Helen flinch ever so slightly.

"Nikola and I have devised a regimen of nutrients and animal plasma. It gives you everything you need." Helen said. "But, we'll have to wait until we get to the surface."

"Animal plasma, that's what you eat." Afina said to Nikola in disgust.

"Well, it's not as bad as it sounds." Nikola said defensively.

"It sounds terrible." Afina pointed out.

"But, there is a local antelope I used to be quite fond of." He said.

"Nikola!" Helen said in disgust, although more at his pointless efforts to please, than at the poor antelope, who was probably decades old, if not deceased.

"Don't worry." Nikola said as he settled his hand onto Afina's arm. "We'll figure everything out." He then walked over to the wall Afina had pointed out. Helen opened her mouth, about to voice her thoughts, then decided against it. Nikola pounded his hands against the wall, and a panel slid back.

"That corridor leads to another part of the cavern." Afina said as Nikola returned to stand nearby. "Only my most trusted servants knew of it." Afina said. "And now you two."

"Thank you." Nikola said. Helen smiled nervously.

"Could you excuse us, for just one minute." Helen said as she shoved Nikola over to a corner. "I don't like this." Helen said as soon as she was out of ear shot. "We have no idea where that tunnel leads."

"Why would she lie to us?" Nikola asked.

"The woman is used to ruling over a population of serfs. You don't think she's working her own agenda." Helen retorted.

"If she was really bent on world domination, why would she complicate our trip out of here?"

"You're assuming that all of us are going." Helen pointed out. "You're familiar with the fox and the chicken parable."

"I am. Which are you in this story. The chicken, or the fox?"

"The farmer. I don't feel safe letting her go first, and I certainly don't feel safe leaving her behind."

"You have sasquatch for a butler and you travel the world with histories most notorious murderer and now you don't feel safe." Nikola said in exasperation. "Helen, green is not a good colour on you."

"Don't be ridiculous." Helen said.

"She's intelligent, powerful, remarkably well preserved for her age. Everything I look for in a woman." Nikola said. Helen tilted her head, what was he getting at. "And unlike someone I know, she's actually interested in me."

"I'm not engaging in this childish conversation." Helen said, although she could feel her heart sinking.

"The more you deny it the truer it is." Nikola said with a wink.

"That's an excellent scientific method." Helen said sarcastically. "Really, really good." She said.

"I can hear you, you know." Afina said as she darted over. "Vampire, remember." Helen backed up, she'd quite forgotten.

"You need to learn to trust me." Afina growled slightly.

"And if I don't?" Helen said.

"That's when bad things start to happen." Afina leered, as her fangs extended. She pounced on Helen, pinning her against the wall. Helen let out a slight cry at the force of the impact.

"Afina!" Nikola called out. Afina tossed Helen to the floor, then swung around and grabbed both of Nikola's hands, restraining him. She forced him to the floor, and sank her fangs into his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Nikola asked. Afina then lifted him from the ground and shoved him through the door he'd opened, and straight into a gaping metallic hole. Nikola could be heard screaming up until he hit the ground with a bone shattering thud.

"Changing the rules." Afina hissed, her lips pursed, blood dripping down her cheek. Helen stood just behind the queen, staring in terror. Afina spun around and wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve.

"Welcome to the new age." Afina said. Helen stared between Afina and the hole Nikola had just vanished into.

"Nikola!" She cried out, as Afina strode passed.

"Don't worry." Afina said. "He won't be disturbing us. That old trap was designed for a true Vampire. A warrior, not a schoolboy." She said as she walked into the next cavern, and ran her hands over some script on the wall.

"Why did you do that?" Helen asked.

"When I repopulate my species I plan to do much better than a mixed blood mongrel." Afina said as she finished pressing the runes, which promptly activated a door. Afina then swung around and planted her hand firmly against Helen's chest, she then pushed her against the wall.

"You, though, will be quite useful." Afina said with a smirk.

"How?" Helen asked, her tone betraying her fear in the form of a slight tremor in her voice, fear for both herself and Nikola. "I'm less Vampire than he is." She said.

"Exactly." Afina said as she swung her black hair out of her face. "A blood donor that stays young and fresh forever. But without the bitter aftertaste." She said, a smile stealing over her lips.

"I hope you choke on it." Helen said. Afina chuckled and released, Helen. She then shoved the doctor down through the door way and into the next corridor.

"You'll never succeed." Helen said as she continued walking, well aware of the Vampire watching her every move.

"I already have." Afina returned. "I'm alive aren't I." _Yes, and it's my fault._ Helen thought guiltily. _Thanks for reminding me. _She'd never had trouble sacrificing people who were important to her for the sake of humanity. How had she allowed this to happen?

"The entire Human race will stand against you." She said.

"You think so." Afina said with a smirk. "In my experience the Human race never stood together on anything."

"Well they won't tolerate enslavement, that's for sure."

"You really don't understand your own people, do you." Afina said as Helen whirled around to face her. "They want to be told what to do. They crave it. They like leaders for the sole purpose of taking difficult decisions out of their hands. I'm here to offer a better alternative." Helen raised her eyebrows in mock interest.

"Dictatorship."

"In exchange for advancement, knowledge, progress."

"We've done just fine on our own."

"Oh, yes, you've come so far." Afina said sarcastically. "And yet, I bet you still spend all your time fighting. Over land, resources, or my favourite. Conflicting beliefs. Am I right." Helen made no reply. "Aw, it's alright. It's Human nature, and that's why I know I'll succeed. I know you, better than you know your selves." She said as she reached out and pushed Helen around, forcing her to continue walking.

_ Meanwhile in a certain metallic pit:_

Nikola woke up with a terrible kink in his body.

"Ow." He said as he twisted himself out of the unnatural position he'd occupied. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet and studied his surroundings.

"Oh, that hurts." He said as he unkinked his neck. "Oh, very nice." He said as he stared up at the opening, several meters above him. He quickly took Vampire form, claws splaying out, fangs appearing and eyes blackening. With a heave he jumped into the air.

"No, no! Ugh!" He growled as he slid back down, his claws scraping against the metal walls.

"That backstabbing, bloodsucking bitch!" He snarled. As he stared around him, his thoughts turned to Helen. _Helen's in danger, and here I am stuck in a pit._ Nikola thought to himself. _Great job, genius. You can create an auto type out of spare parts but you can't save the woman you love from a Vampiric fiend._ He sighed deeply. What was he going to do now.

_ Back in the Corridor:_

"There doesn't have to be a war." Helen said as she turned down another corridor. "We can take you back to the Sanctuary. You could learn from us, see what we've become."

"And then what." Afina returned. "We'll share power equally. Please." She said irritably.

"You won't win." Helen said. "We have weapons that could devastate the entire planet."

"Your loss."

"You'd have nothing left to rule."

"Then we'll start over." Afina said in a tone that suggested she was speaking to an extensively unintelligent child. Helen tilted her head in confusion.

"You're so shocked." Afina said with a smile. "It's lovely." Helen recoiled and turned away, then continued walking.

"You'd really just destroy the world, just so you could conquer it." Helen said.

"Why not, if it's there for the taking?" Afina said. "Oh, come on. You didn't think you'd rule forever. For an inferior species I'd say you had a pretty good run." She said with a smirk.

"As did you." Helen returned. "Until we defeated you."

"That won't happen again." Several minutes of silence ensued, while Helen studied the layout of the caves in her head.

"We're going deeper." Helen said as she studied the walls.

"You spotted that did you." Afina said, unamused.

"I thought we were going to the surface."

"We will. We just have to make a quick stop along the way." Helen glanced around abruptly. "There's that shocked look again." Afina said as they walked into another cavern. "You know, I expected more from you Helen." Afina said as she walked over to a console, and began pressing the buttons.

"You read the legend." Afina continued. "Afina laid to rest, to await Kianaru. The time of returning."

"But not just Afina." Helen said, catching on.

"That's right. Afina and her court."

"What is this place?" Helen asked as she studied her stoney surroundings. Afina made no reply, for at that point the room sprang into action as an entire wall lifted, revealing a vast chamber.

"Hmmm. My court." Afina said with a proud look on her face. Helen stared in shock at the vast catacomb, filled with the same magenta crystals which had held Afina.

"My warriors." Afina continued with a loving smile. "And they'll be very pleased with the blood donor I brought them." The console made a beeping noise, and a Vampiric rune appeared on the small screen.

"Not as crude as the way you released me." Afina said. "Have I thanked you for that, by the way?" Afina asked as she strode away from the console to get a better view of her court.

"Could always put you back in." Helen said as she walked over to the console and grabbed hold of one of the metallic poles adorning it's sides.

"It's too late for that I'm afraid." Afina said as she stared out at her still sleeping warriors. "The first seeds of a new master race." She said, while Magnus pried the bar away from the console, and tested her grip on it.

"You're lucky to be witnessing it first hand." Afina said, just before Helen swung her staff, knocking it directly into Afina's face, and causing the Vampire to hit the wall. Helen then ran foreword and stabbed the pole into Afina's chest. The queen smiled in amusement, much to Helen's annoyance, then grabbed the pole with one hand, and punched Helen with the other. Sending her soaring across the room. Afina then withdrew the weapon from her body and stalked towards Magnus.

"You should not have done that." Afina growled, her Vampiric teeth protruding through her slightly puckered lips. Helen stared up at the Vampire, from her vintage point on the floor.

_ Back in the Vampire Trap:_

Nikola was sliding down the solid metal wall, his claws screeching at the contact.

"Son of a-" He said as he stared up. He punched the wall angrily. He had to get out of this. _How did I get myself into this?_ He wondered.

"Afina, come on!" He called out. "I thought we had something. Call it heat, attraction. You and me, we were gonna…." When only silence responded he growled slightly.

"I hate her." Then he stared at his claws, and an idea came to him. Looking up sharply, he closed his eyes and searched for a particular magnetic signature. Something he'd spotted earlier in Magnus's bag. With a mental tug, the bag, and it's rather precious content, slid across the floor, and down before Nikola's waiting feet.

"Excellent." He said as he stared down at it.

_ Back in the Cavern:_

Afina shoved Helen against the wall, causing the woman to let out a strangled yelp as pain shot up her back.

"I would have shared everything with you." Afina said. "All the wonders of a new age."

"While keeping me as your personal canteen." Helen said.

"In my time it was an honour to serve the queen."

"I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." She growled, before Nikola shot into the room and sent her flying off to the side.

"Hi!" Nikola said as he found himself facing a slightly startled Helen. _Thank God she's alright._ He thought.

"Hi!' She returned as Nikola raised up a large metallic grappling hook. He couldn't help but notice how hot she looked when he caught her off guard.

"Nikola." Afina growled. "You're out of your depth mongrel." He turned to face the queen.

"I'd rather be a mongrel than a stuck up inbred bitch." He said as he tossed the grappling hook at Afina. With a gasp she went soaring backwards against the wall.

"Just keep her under control." Helen said as she gently touched Nikola's arm.

"My pleasure." Nikola said with a smile.

"We need to try and reverse the process before the others wake up." Helen said as she started pressing buttons on the console. Meanwhile, Afina took full form, her claws extended and teeth snarling out between pursed lips. She growled angrily. Nikola did the same and advanced on her. The two went into a punching match, swatting each other with long, razor like claws. Afina swiped Nikola in the chest, sending him flying through the air. The thud he made when he hit the ground was terrifying.

"Nikola!" Helen called out, just before she felt the overwhelming power of Afina's fist pounding into Helen's head. She felt herself collapse on the ground, her mind going black.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

Fluctuations

_ Old City: The Sanctuary_

Will sighed deeply as he stared at the stack of papers that needed filing. Kate was standing in front of his desk, her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, I'm guessing you're not here to help me with paperwork." He said as he looked up at her. She smiled sweetly.

"Sorry, no. Just coming to let you know I didn't get shot." She said.

"So you're little friendly warning went over well, by the sounds of it." He said.

"Yeah, could have been better." Kate said. "Security was complaining all the way back. Apparently someone had to miss his daughters birthday party to make sure I didn't get myself killed while giving a friendly warning to a bunch of black-market Abnormal dealers." She said with an irritated huff.

"Oh, poor you." Will mumbled as he returned to his paper work. Kate rolled her eyes, then sighed.

"Any word from Vlan and the Doc?" She asked.

"Nope." Will said. "But this is only their second day out there. If they did find a Praxian fort, those two are probably so enveloped they forgot we even exist, and thus forgot to make a simple phone call."

"Ah, poor you." Kate said, earning her a glare. "Just try not to take it personally, okay, William." She said with a smile. Then Will's radio switched on, radiating Henry's voice.

"Eh, Will. You there?" The HAP said.

"Yeah, Kate and I both." He said. "What's up?"

"There's something really weird on the screens. You'd better come to my lab and check it out." Henry said. Will, always ready to abandon the dreaded papers on his desk, leaped at the opportunity.

"We're on our way." He said as he picked up the radio and strode out of his office, with Kate hot on his heels. When the two arrived, Henry and Biggie were both hovering over one of the monitors.

"What's up? New edition of Guitar Hero?" Kate asked.

"If it is, it's the weirdest version of Guitar Hero I've ever seen." Henry said.

"It's really bizarre." Biggie said. "I've never seen anything like it." Will walked over and slid between the two. There seemed to be strange power signatures coming from just over Africa. They were interfering with communications within miles of the area, and by the looks of the emails coming in, Henry wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Can you localize it?" Will asked.

"I bet you your copy of Operation Paranormal season 3 that it's Magnus and the Magnet causing mayhem in the name of science." Kate said. Biggie grunted, while Will and Henry glanced over there shoulders.

"Operation Paranormal?" Will said.

"I love that show!" Henry exclaimed. Will huffed in frustration and turned back to the monitor. Henry typed some things into the computer, and reduced the area to East Africa.

"Can't go anymore, dude." Henry said. "It seems to be coming from a large area." He said.

"Weird." Will muttered. "What would cause such massive power fluctuations."

"Don't know." Biggie said, while Kate shrugged and Henry just appeared confused.

"But I'd say now is a really good time to get a hold of the Doc." Kate said.

"Second that notion." Henry mumbled. "She might be able to tell us what the hell is going on."

"Or maybe this is why she hasn't called us." Biggie said, glancing worriedly at Will, who sighed in response.

"I'll try." He said. "Henry, try and squeeze more information out of that computer. Kate, Biggie, head to the library and see what you can find." He said as he headed out of the room. Kate, Biggie and Henry exchanged glances before heading off to do their collective duties.

Will sighed deeply, and stared angrily at the phone, which naturally, Magnus wasn't answering._ I knew I shouldn't have let her take Tesla along._ He thought to himself. He didn't need details to know that whatever happened down there, it was the magnets fault.

"Will." Kate's voice came over the radio.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Declan's on screen down here. He wants to talk to you." She said. Will sighed deeply. No need to guess what this was about.

"On my way." He said as he walked to the nearest elevator.

When he walked into the conference room, Kate and Declan both seemed deep in conversation.

"But how does any of this make sense?" She was asking.

"We don't know." Declan replied. "Which is why I need to talk to Magnus." He said.

"Sorry, but Magnus isn't around today." Will said as he walked up beside Kate. "What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Those bloody energy fluctuations! That's what's wrong." He said. Will glanced at Kate.

"We're trying to figure out what's causing them right now as we speak." Will said.

"Have you contacted Magnus?" Declan asked.

"We can't get ahold of her." Will said softly. Declan stared at Will in dismay.

"Where is she, exactly?" He asked. Kate bit her lip.

"East Africa." Will said. Declan stared at the two kids with a gaping mouth.

"Alone?" He asked.

"No, no. She's with Tesla." He said. "Which, I guess categorizes as being alone, yes." Will said. Declan's head sank into his hands.

"Damn." He mumbled. "She was the only one who could have had a clue as to what was causing this."

"Maybe that's why Africa is going haywire." Kate reasoned. "She might be doing it, or be directly involved in it." Declan glanced up at Will.

"I'm going to alert the other Sanctuaries, in the meantime, we should coordinate a rescue team to head down there and find out what's going on." Declan said.

"Any volunteers?" Will said. Declan smiled.

"I'll send down two of my men, they'll meet up with your team and head down there."

"Alright, lets hope it's just Tesla playing a practical joke." Will said as Declan's screen went blank.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Kate replied. "So, who are you sending on the rescue the double M's mission?" She asked as they headed down to Henry's lab.

"You and I." He said. "We need Biggie here to keep and eye on the Abnormals, and Henry to trace these power flux's." He said. Kate nodded.

"Guess, I'd better start packing. Declan's guys always make good time." She said. Will nodded to her before stepping into Henry's abode.

"Hey, any luck?" Will said as he entered.

"Nota." Henry said with a sad shake of his head. "Nothing is registering in the data base either, lets hope Biggie's having better luck in the library."

"Right." Will said. "Well, Declan called. Kate and I will be meeting up with members of his team to trace Magnus and Magneto. You'll be in charge until I get back." Will said. "Keep trying to get something on that energy reading, though."

"Alrighty." Henry said. "Be careful, we have no idea what's going on down there." The HAP pointed out. Will nodded.

"Thanks, best of luck to you." He said as he strode out and headed to his quarters.

_ Next morning. Somewhere in East Africa._

Will was huddled in the shade of some very large boulders, Kate was beside him, and Declan's men were just across in another shaded spot.

"Can you tell what they are?" Kate asked softly in Will's ear. Standing, although very well concealed, were two humanoids. They seemed to be guarding the very cave system Magnus and Tesla had entered over forty eight hours before.

"No, we're too far away to tell." Will said softly. Kate sighed softly.

"Then we'll have to go closer." She said.

"No, we can't risk it." Will said. "Whoever they are, they mean business. And I don't want to get any closer than I have to." He said. Kate rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Then what do you suggest we do, boss man?" She retorted. He glanced over and signalled one of the other men to cross over. The man, a Mr. Combr, came and perched beside Will.

"Do you have that, uh, what's it called?" He asked Kate. She glanced at him.

"What are you referring to?" She asked.

"That machine Henry was fiddling with a few months ago, the one that releases a steady almost EM like shield." Combr chuckled.

"Yeah, Declan packed one, why?"

"We could use it to create a bubble around this area, then Henry might be able to get a better reading." Combr nodded.

"It's worth a try." He said as he walked over to his partner. Kate glanced back at the Abnormals guarding the cave.

"Do you think the Doc's in trouble?" Kate asked.

"Who, Helen Magnus?" Will said with a smirk. "Not a chance." But not for the first time, Will was quite mistaken.

**_ Somewhere deep below the scorched African plains._**

Helen Magnus woke with an unbearable throbbing in her head. She groaned and sat up staring around, and trying to catch her bearings. She was alone, at least at the moment, so she tried to reconfigure what on Earth had happened. _Afina._ She thought, remembering the last few exciting hours, she'd spent being terrified. First, at the thought of losing Nikola, second at the thought of becoming the personal canteen for thousands of hungry Vampires. And three, that all of Humanity was about to become the unruly slaves of an infuriating bloodsucking immortal Vampiric queen. _Nikola._ She suddenly thought and stared around her, her heart beating a tad harder. He was no where to be seen, and she seemed to be trapped, by the looks of things, in one of the Vamp's less formidable prisons. Although in the case of a Human, it was like a fly trying to get out of a corked bottle. Impossible. Helen struggled to her feet and placed her hands against the wall to stabilize herself. Her head was truly throbbing a storm, making it very hard to focus. _Where on Earth is Nikola?_ She wondered to herself, trying to qualm the fear that was slowly tying her stomach in knots. Then she became aware of footsteps approaching, and the door to her cell opened. Helen found herself staring into the all to familiar face of Afina, a cruel smirk imbedded on her face.

"It's about time you woke up." She said. "My warriors are hungry." She said. Helen felt a cold sweat break out over her body.

"Don't look so pathetic." Afina drawled. "We'll start out slow, see how much you can take. We don't want to drain our newest blood donor too quickly." She said, four other Vampires appeared just behind the queen. Three were female, obviously some of the highest ranks in the Vampiric hierarchy. Afina smiled.

"I'd like you to meet my nieces." She said, as she indicated the three female Vampires. "And my little brother, who Kahmen also failed to awaken." Helen stared at the Vampires, the youngest female took the first step, and walked into the cell, she placed her hand on Helen's chest and pressed her against the wall. She then shoved Helen's face to the side, revealing the open neck. And with a slight hiss, the Vampire sank her fangs into the skin. Helen screamed in pain, and tried to struggle free, but the Vampire was far stronger than she was. After about a minute of this the Vampire withdrew and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She smiled broadly, and spoke to Afina in her native language. The queen seemed pleased, but Helen certainly wasn't. She was already feeling weaker from the loss of blood, and she had a long way to go. Tenderly she pressed her hand against the side of her neck, where there now were two small indents, nothing to be too concerned about, blood wasn't flowing freely. As with Vampire bats, the Vampires released a chemical, which clotted the blood to reduce blood loss. Helen was disgusted and intrigued all at the same time.

The entire process was finished in less than ten minutes, but for Helen it felt like eternity. She now had small punctures in four places over her body, they were small, and would heal fast. But still, she dreaded what thousands of fangs sticking into her body would do. Another Vampire handed Afina something, which seemed to be held in a type of container. The substance was a liquid, but it looked rather awful, and had a slightly green tinge.

"Drink it." Afina said. "All of it."

"Why?" Helen said.

"Is, because I told you to, a good enough answer." Afina retorted angrily. "It will help your blood levels rise, you didn't think I'd give you your sweet time to recover, did you." She glowered, before she shut the door and left with her kin. Magnus sat on the ground cradling the container in her trembling hands. Again her mind turned to Nikola, and that coil of fear seemed to tighten. Right about now she really need him, cracking jokes and smiling at her in that way of his. She needed that, she needed him. As she curled herself closer, before taking a hesitant sip of the liquid. Unfortunately, it seemed that cooperating was the only course of action she had. She felt the urge to gag on the drink, it tasted terrible, even worse than the diaper flavoured milk shakes back in Praxis. She almost felt herself smile at the thought of her team. But they seemed very far away from her current predicament.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Advancements

_East Africa_

Nikola woke up to find himself lying on his back, on the stone cold floor of a prison. He blinked his eyes several times, adjusting them to the change in lighting. As he sat up he took a moment to admire the brilliant Vampiric architecture which adorned his prison. He smiled, _Truly the most amazing species ever to inhabit Earth._ He thought. He stood up completely, wobbling slightly on his unsteady legs, and glanced around the room more thoroughly. He was alone. More specifically, Helen was no where to be seen. He glanced around frantically and rushed to the door extending his hands to pound it, only to be sent back by a bolt of energy. He let out an enraged growl.

"Damn you, Genius Kin of mine." He said as he rubbed his now throbbing hands. He glanced around more closely, grudgingly admiring the advanced security proceeders, possibly a combination of early Praxian technology and Vampire ones. He sighed deeply.

"Well this is a fine mess." He grumbled. Then something caught his eye. It was a piece of technology he recognized from the holo map of Praxis. He walked over to it, a grin slowly sliding over his features.

"Oh, this should work nicely." He said as he carefully reached up to remove the tiny glowing bar from it's hiding place between to rather large remotely controlled lasers. Tenderly he began dissecting the thing, which clearly had been overlooked when the Vampires had claimed the fort for themselves. The little bar contained a peculiar metal, which Nikola guessed would repurpose as a disruptor to the annoying energy shield which had sent Tesla reeling only a few moments before. After removing the outer covering, he gingerly, with practised hands, removed the various bizarre pieces from the advanced bit of Praxian technology. Then he spotted his prize, the material was an almost florescent blue colour, dotted with white flecks, which were the little miracles he now needed. He froze as he caught the sounds of Vampiric chatter coming from farther down the corridor. Working quickly, Nikola replaced all the parts but one to the casing, and placed it back on the wall. Meanwhile, he stuffed the metal into his shoe and found an inconspicuous corner to lie down in until Afina's dratted minions weren't looking. Unfortunately for him, the moment couldn't come fast enough. Several minutes later, he heard a call go out from even farther down, the conversation between his guards stopped abruptly as they took off, although for what reason he couldn't say. As soon as he was sure they were out of earshot, in Vampire terms not Human, he stood up and withdrew his little metallic wonder from his shoe, and walked over to the electrified door. He then gingerly slid the piece of metal into the same location where Nikola's hands had been less than half an hour before. With a splutter and a slight fuming, the shield shorted out. Nikola smiled broadly, then stuck the metal back into his shoe. Then he pressed his body against the door to test its strength. Anticipating it would be reinforced, he wasn't overly disappointed when it didn't budge. On a second thought he sent out repeated magnetic pulses, to weaken the material. Pressing his hands against the door again, Nikola could feel that the door had thinned slightly, as some of the compound was neutralized. Taking Vampire form, Nikola extended his long claws and slid them carefully through the metal, wincing at the sharp noise they made. He cut out a circle, then carefully removed the inner round, and stepped out into the corridor.

"Now," He said with a slight smile as he turned a corner. "Where are you, Helen, my dearest?" He wondered aloud as he all but skipped past the stone and metal corridors.

_The Sanctuary:_

Will walked into Henry's lab.

"Is it working?" He asked his best friend.

"Can't really tell yet." Henry said. "The computers still trying to make up for the interference." Will sighed deeply, he'd left Kate and Combr behind with the machine to keep an eye on the cave entrance, just in case. At least the shield had allowed them to keep radio contact, although Will still couldn't get a hold of Magnus or Tesla. Declan and the other Sanctuaries were working on ways of deflecting the massive power surges which had started spreading past the African coasts and onto the borders of other continents as well. People were starting to get worried, and Will was starting to think they might have reason to be.

"Hey, I got something." Henry said, his back straightening slightly. Will snapped back to attention.

"What is it?" He asked as he walked closer to get a good look at the screen.

"I've got sensors in the near area around Kate and Combr." Henry said.

"What about the Abnormals?"

"I'm working on it." Henry replied. Silence issued, with the exception of Henry's fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Alright," Henry said. "I'm running through the Sanctuary files right now, hopefully there will be a match. Although I don't really have much to work with." He grumbled. Will watched silently. Then the computer stopped the humming sound it had been making, and a screen appeared.

"Vampires?" Will said incredulously. Henry's mouth was hanging open. "Seriously?"

"I'll double check the scan to make sure." Henry said quietly. Will's forehead sank into his hand.

"No, the computers right." Henry said a few minutes later. "We'd have to run DNA tests to be sure, but physically, they match that of a Vampire."

"Damn." Will mumbled. "Alright, contact Kate and let her know. I'll get ahold of Declan." He said as he dashed out of the lab. Henry watched him go, then picked up the phone to call Kate.

"I found something." Biggie said as he nearly ran headlong into the flustered Will, who'd just come back from his visual conference with Declan and the other Sanctuary heads.

"What is it?" Will asked sharply. Biggie grunted.

"The power signature matches this early Vampire technology, originally used against the Praxians to render their technology useless. Until the Praxians found a counter machine." Biggie said. "But since Vampires are extinct, it doesn't make sense that something like this would activate. In a Praxian fort none the less." Apparently no one had told the Big guy about the latest discovery. Will sighed deeply.

"You know, some how, I don't find it all that surprising." He said. Biggie raised his eyebrows.

"What did you find?" He asked.

"The Abnormals guarding the cave entrance were both Vampires." Will said. Biggie grunted in shock. "I don't know how, but somehow Magnus and Tesla managed to locate a bunch of Vampires in the middle of Africa in a Praxian fort."

"How many exactly?"

"We don't know." Will said with an infuriated smile. "No one has a clue about what's going on around here."

"No contact with Magnus." Biggie said.

"She's stuck in a cave guarded by Vampires, I don't expect to be hearing from her anytime soon." Will said as he headed down to the lab.

"So what next?" BigFoot asked. Will was silent for a long moment, then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did you just say the Praxians found a way to counter the effects of the power surges?" Will asked.

"Uh, yeah. I think so." Biggie said. "Why?"

"We need to find that technology." Will said as he sped off towards Henry's lab.

"Hey, wait up." Biggie called out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_East Africa_

Nikola hesitantly peeked around the corner. He'd been wondering through the underground caves for what seemed like ages. He would have loved to get his hands on a console, then he could have had much more success locating Helen. Unfortunately, he was no match for his full blood kin, who seemed to be swarming around all of the decent power sources. Nikola hated feeling so useless, but at least he'd managed to free himself of the prison. The alarms hadn't sounded yet, which he took as a good sign. It meant Afina was still preoccupied with reviving her demon army, and wasn't concerned about the half blood mongrel roaming around the underground fort. Nikola watched as six or seven Vampires walked into a corridor farther down, although still visible from Nikola's vintage point. They all halted just before one of the prison doors, they then unlocked it with the customary bloody finger routine. The first Vampire strode inside. Nikola winced as a scream issued from within the prison a few moments later. He sank slowly to the floor, and tried desperately to cover his aching ears. There was no doubt in his mind, these blood sucking demons were drinking from his Helen. His Helen. Nikola's anger flared, they had no right. He was oh so tempted to leap out and take on those monsters, but he knew an outmatched fight when he saw one. It would be safer to go in and save Helen after the Vampires left. He couldn't risk them hurting her any more than they already had, just to keep him under control.

The feeding lasted for nearly half an hour, no other Vampires came down the corridors, so Nikola stayed half sitting on the floor, trembling slightly at the endless drone of Helen's voice. Finally, it came to an end, and the Vampires left the corridor. Nikola waited a few moments to be safe, then charged down the corridor to stand in front of the prison door. He inserted his thumb into his mouth and made a clean cut with his Vamp teeth. He then placed the now red thumb onto a Vampiric rune, and watched as the door slid away. He stared inside, and felt his heart throb with the sight. Helen was sitting on the floor, head leaning against the wall. She seemed to be trembling. A jar of some sort was on the floor beside her, and there were several tiny indentations where the Vampire fangs had punctured her skin. She was far paler than he was accustomed to.

"Helen." He said as he walked over and kneeled beside her. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She jumped.

"Nikola! Bloody hell, where've you been?" She asked as she tried to pull herself up straighter.

"Lounging in the wine closet down the hall." Nikola replied with a smirk. "Yourself?" He asked. She glared at him.

"I was the wine cellar." She grumbled ruefully as she rubbed one hand over the bite marks. Nikola glanced over his shoulder.

"Well, if you're feeling up to it. I'd say now would be just as good a time as any to high tail it out of here." He said. He glanced at the bottle.

"What's that?" He asked.

"The Human equivalent of Animal Plasma." Helen said with a groan. Nikola smirked, then grabbed the jar.

"Well, drink up then." He said. "You're going to need the energy." Helen glared at him, but took the bottle, and started to stand up. She nearly collapsed as her weakened body trembled from blood loss. Nikola slipped his arm behind her, providing a support system, just in case her body gave out. Her knees then gave way, and he caught her gently.

"You know what this reminds me of-" He started.

"Not now, Nikola." Helen hissed through gritted teeth as she stood up again and attempted to walk foreword, without his assistance.

Nikola smiled, although he was greatly worried. Finally, however, the two made it down the corridor and into another part of the cave system, which was only dimly lit, and clearly was not currently being used. Helen slowly lowered herself to the ground. She groaned.

"I don't suppose you managed to contact Will during your time in the wine cellar." She said as she took a hesitant sip of the Vampire soft drink. Nikola felt slightly embarrassed, he hadn't even thought about contacting the outside world and warning about the resident inbred brat preparing to conquer the world, although contacting that bunch of goofballs really wasn't his responsibility anyway.

"Why would I waste my precious time contacting your little minions." Nikola said with a grunt. "They probably wouldn't have believed me anyway." He said. Helen sighed deeply.

"Alright then, genius, first stop: a telephone." She said.

"Oh, right, I guess you just want to walk up to the first passer by we see and ask to borrow their iPhone." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Could you contact the Autotype at the Sanctuary?" She asked, ignoring his sarcasm.

"What? Hitching a ride on stray radio waves. Not likely." Nikola said as he rubbed his chin. "The Vampires will be watching too closely, especially after they realize we're gone."

"Then we'll have to act fast." Helen said. "And send as much information as we can." She said.

"Why? What was wrong with SOS?" Nikola asked with a smirk. Helen tilted her head.

"Lack of information for one thing. And besides, as far as we know the rest of the world has no idea what's going on down here. They're completely blind." She said. Nikola muttered something, but nodded.

"Can you walk?" He asked a few moments later, after Helen had drank a good portion of the Vampire liquid. Helen nodded.

"Yes, this drink may taste awful, but it certainly works." She said.

"Reminds me of a certain cough syrup." Nikola said. "Alright, the sooner we go, the sooner we get out of here." He gave Helen his hand, she hesitated but finally grasped it firmly and allowed him to help her up. He then attempted to pull Helen against him, a coy smile spreading across his face.

"Lets go, shall we." She said, as she placed a restraining hand against his chest. Already much stronger, Helen walked over to the edge of the corridor and peered out.

"Can you hear anything?" She asked the still grinning Tesla.

"Your heart." He said. She glared at him.

"I mean the Vampires." She said angrily. "Or do you enjoy watching me feed an entire civilization with my own fluids." She said. That wiped Nikola's face quickly.

"The coast is clear." He said. Helen nodded and slipped out into the corridor, moving quickly, with Nikola right on her heels.

"Any idea's where we'll find a good place to send the message." Helen asked.

"No, but as I am a genius I do have my own idea of where to start looking." He said.

"Where, Nikola? We're running out of time. Afina held her Magnus buffet every twenty minutes, she'll know we're on the loose very soon, if we don't hurry." She hissed.

"Alright, alright." Nikola said. He raised a finger into the air, testing for an increase in electronegativity. Turning about forty five degrees to his right, his finger began to tingle.

"That way." He said pointing. Helen nodded and dashed off, Nikola trotting behind.

_The Sanctuary:_

Will stared at the computer blankly. Henry was searching through the Praxian data base Tesla had been working on, for the technology which could possibly deflect the increasing turbulence inching around the world and knocking out communications, among other things. Henry's foot was bouncing on the floor as he scanned the computer, biting his nails subconsciously. Will sighed deeply.

"Nothing." He grumbled. Henry waved his hand with a shrug.

"I don't know, man. Maybe the machine was lost." Henry said. "I mean, the Praxian's went to Hollow Earth thousands of years ago, it was a long shot that they'd still have the machine hanging around. And an even longer shot that we'd be able to find it." He said with a shake of his head. Will rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"But something as powerful as that couldn't just vanish, could it?" He said.

"Stranger things have happened." Biggie said as he walked in with a tray of food. Will's stomach grumbled, and he wondered how long it had been since he'd had a decent meal.

"Thanks." Will said, as he grabbed a sandwich from the platter.

"Don't mention it." Big said. "Kate called. Apparently the guards are getting more jittery, and the machine is starting to overload."

"Yeah, it wasn't meant to withstand such intense power surges." Henry said.

"Alright, I'll call Declan." Will said. "Henry, you get a hold of Kate. She and Combr are going to have to come back. We can't risk losing them too." He said. Henry nodded and went to grab a phone, while Will turned and left the lab, although not before grabbing another sandwich.

* * *

><p>"It's really too bad we couldn't trace some actual evidence pertaining to that device." Declan was saying.<p>

"I know, but we're just going to have to find some other way to knock out that power field before it cloaks the world." Will said. Then Henry dashed into the room.

"Will!" He called out.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"I can't get ahold of Kate or Combr." He said.

"Has the machine died out?" Declan asked.

"No!" Henry said. "That's what I can't understand. Everything still seems to be working fine, but I can't contact them and I can't locate them." He said.

"So they've just vanished." Will said.

"More likely they were caught." Declan offered. Will and Henry both glanced at him.

"Oh, wonderful. This is just wonderful." Will said


End file.
